theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nart L. Chipikal
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Adventures Of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hi Chip!! SSG here! How's the wiki turning out of far? Leave a message on my talk page! :) What's going on? Hey Chip, SSG here again. Whenever I try to comment on a blog or something, it always says that 'The database is currectly locked." And then it has "$1" at the ending. What the heck is happening? Also, chat is temporarily unavailable now.... :( Re:Something that still makes no sense I would really like to be an admin and a chat moderator on your wiki. - It's pretty swell! 06:00, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Luigi and Yoshi's Spooky Adventures Wiki Do you want to edit on the Luigi and Yoshi's Spooky Adventures Wiki? Or are you busy with this wiki? - It's pretty swell! 23:56, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Some random thing. Ever seen a guy run down the traffic line for ice cream? Also I saw you on the Gommbaandkoopawiki XD 20:52, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Marx is the best villain ever! What other villain splits himself into two and makes a black hole that attacks everthing?! Fanfiction.NET Do you mind if I use that Kirby, Waddle Doo, and Chilly imag e you made in DeviantART, as the cover for my story? Thanks! I am known as Double Dwebble for some. :p And I like Marx a lot. So watch out! 15:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Mario Kart DS Hey, Chip. Guess what? I just got Mario Kart DS today and I'm playing it on my Nintendo 3DS XL. - Koopa and Yoshi Inc. (talk) 03:26, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chip, i founds your stories :B ON YOUR USER PAGE Votes Hey chip, I have a vote from Booswithanger on deviantart, He can't come on chat though due to Lag problems That vote isn't vilaid, not until i shift into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!!! What do you mean? ThanksChip Thanks chip I'm happy for being admin, But If i'm not on chat, Can you wait for me to comeback On? STATE THE NATURE OF YOUR BUSINES SUPER POWER NINJA TURBO, NEO ULTRA, HYPER, MEGA, MULTI, ALPHA, META, EXTRA, UBER, PREFIX COMBO!!!! (talk) 00:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Chip. It's-a me, Nehpets :P. I made a drawing on LMBW I wanted you to see. BTW I read the fanfiction page (Boohemoths :P) See you on da wikias :P Seizure Procedure! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edj6xSUzMp4 Did you click the link on your talk page on Fansion Wiki? - Koopa and Yoshi Inc. (talk) 22:44, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey chip go read Msd's newest fanfiction right now! :33 Here it is!! Now go read it and comment! X3 22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC)22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC)22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC)22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Swiggity Swag What's In The Bag? (talk) 22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Swiggity Swag What's In The Bag? (talk) 22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Swiggity Swag What's In The Bag? (talk) 22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) 22:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Swiggity Swag What's In The Bag? (talk)